Abandon Me
by RunRAMENrun
Summary: Two figures sat atop thier roofs staring transfixed at the moon. They both suffered but did not realize that what they needed the most was right in front of them.NaruSaku


Ohayo! RunRamenrun here with her first story. However its not my first fanfiction just first on this sight...Anyways, this is a NaruSaku fanfic. If you don't like that pairing then don't bother waisting time sending me a review stateing that fact. I don't mind coreective criticisim but flames are not tolerated. And as much as i greatly appreciate reviews I will not force it since i myself am never always reviewing. However this story won't continue until I have at least one review. Kay well I know it's a short first chapter but please enjoy.

* * *

**_Abandon Me_**

"The moon is so mysterious. I can always see it no matter where I am. Like a light that shines just for me. It makes me forget about this place for as long as I want and enter a world of peace where everything's simple and all the complicated things in life work themselves out."

Her pink tresses blew in front of her jade eyes but the girl seemed to not notice.

"No matter what gets in the way…- she pushed the strands behind her ear-…I can always see it."

A lone figure sat upon a shingled roof looking towards the sky. Her short pink hair blew gently in the wind like a river of cheery blossoms following a small current. The moonlight lit up her face; red and puffy from tears previously shed.

The night revealed what she desperately tried to hide; her fragility. She was scared and alone but she tried so hard to fight against it. Maybe that's why she developed her fiery inner personality, to protect the weaker part of her soul.

She was dead weight, a liability to those around her. They said love was the reason they stayed, the reason they protected her.

"…love..." It was ironic that something that kept people alive, that kept people going was what kept holding her precious people back. Because they loved her, they suffered. An intelligent person would take the hint and end the problem. So why couldn't she.

Perhaps she wasn't intelligent. Maybe everything they said about her being a genius was a lie. A lie they used to keep her ignorant. They knew she was what kept everyone from moving forward but they enjoyed watching her ignorant self try to improve. She was nothing but entertainment to them.

'That would explain the way they look at me, the way they speak to me. I am an ignorant, pitiful creature and they enjoy watching me suffer.' She thought. Her thoughts did nothing to sooth her mind. The tears continued to fall down her cheeks whilst her heart painfully spilt into pieces.

The emotional female brought her legs to her chest and hummed quietly with her head resting upon her knees.

Another figure stared transfixed at the moon. He sat atop his apartment's dirty tiled roof with crossed legs and elbows set on his knees. His unruly golden hair blew widely in the wind, occasionally whipping across a pair of deep cerulean eyes.

In the moons light the silhouette of a nine-tailed creature reflected in those eyes. Memories haunted him always. In the dead of night, at the break of day, at no time was his wretched soul not tormented with the knowledge of what he harbored inside his body.

'I…I just want to be seen. Why won't they see me as… me?' The blondes gaze was averted to a bleeding cut on his forearm. It hissed before being engulfed in glowing red chakra and disappearing all together. Looking at it he chuckled.

'Oh…yeah I forgot…' sighing he gazed once again at the moon and began humming quietly.

The birds chirped noisily from outside the window pane. Rays of sunlight peeked sneakily through the white cotton curtains and landed on the sleeping face of a pink haired girl. Remnants of tears remained on her cheeks where the skin was swollen pink. Strands of hair lay pasted to her forehead.

"SAKURA!" a feminine voice yelled from downstairs.

The young girl stirred opening her mouth wide in a long drawn out yawn. Slowly she rose to a sitting position with half open eyes and hair sticking from her scalp in random directions; truly a sight for sore eyes…

Her head turned to the gleaming red numbers of her alarm clock. '7:02.' there was a brief moment of silence—

"OH NO! I'M LATE!" She jumped from her bed and dashed into the bathroom franticly. Seconds later she emerged with a red dress and black training shorts and a toothbrush hanging from her mouth. Skipping steps along the way Sakura ran downstairs still brushing her teeth and barely avoiding a head on collision with an older pink haired female.

"So-wy mom. Lat fo pwaktice" (sorry mom late for practice - ) she mumbled through toothpaste. The woman having dealt with this for a number of years sighed and continued walking to the kitchen.

While still struggling to put the remaining sandal on Sakura raced out the door.

'I'm late!' she sped through the Konoha streets dashing in between crowds and jumping over stone benches.

Her destination was coming into view. Closer, closer, she was so close. Spotting a raven haired boy she pumped her legs with every ounce of strength she had. Soon she saw the loud mouthed failure and…CRAP! Her sensei! He was always a couple hours late, how could he get there before her! She was in so much trouble.

Sakura screeched to a halt in front of her sensei and rested her hands on her knees catching her breath.

"Kakashi-sensei - huff- sorry I'm –huff- late…" She looked up meeting his emotionless stare.

"Well, now that Sakura has graced us with her presence, we can begin." Kakashi closed the small book he was previously holding and led the way to a path in the forest. Sasuke calmly followed with his hands stuffed in his pockets and Naruto followed soon after pumping his fits in the air excitedly. She was left behind standing on the bridge alone. With sad eyes she looked to the ground in defeat. Minutes later Sakura followed her team remaining quite throughout the entire trip.

When the group reached an empty clearing a good mile or so into the forest, Kakashi faced his pupils.

"Naruto, Sasuke. I would like you to spar." He turned from them and faced Sakura.

"Sakura I'd like you to practice throwing shuriken's over by that tree." He pointed to a tree a couple yards away. She nodded and walked away silently.

'He doesn't want me to hinder their training by being so close. Ah, oh well.' She sighed and placed a hand on the bark of the tree. Taking out a short kunai with a long handle, she carved a target and stepped back. From the pouch on her waist she pulled out a hand full of shuriken's placing each one in-between her fingers. She focused her mind closely on the target shutting out every noise around her. With great speed she flicked forward her hand releasing the shurikens. Her eyes came back into focus and observed her aim.

Her shoulders dropped and she looked towards the sound of metal clashing together. They leapt gracefully and their movements flowed gracefully. It was more like a dance than a sparing match. She was consumed in envy when she returned her gaze the tree. Not a single shuriken hit the target. Her eyes burned with tears and she clenched her fists.

'Why can't I be like them? Does someone really wish for me to remain weak?' She closed her eyes trying to organize her thoughts and get her act together. Looking around her Sakura spotted Kakashi watching the boys with keen interest, occasionally nodding. She gathered her weapons and walked into the forest.

The clanging of the kunai's continued to ring in her ears. She broke into a run trying to franticly escape the noise.

'Get away! I have to get away!' Her legs took her farther and farther from her team. For what seemed like hours she continued to run till her breath was cut short and she collapsed in exhaustion. Sakura lie there staring at the sky greedily swallowing air. She had no idea where she was but, that she would worry about later. Right now the only thing that mattered was her the sky and the grass she lay on. Night was approaching and finally she would feel true peace. Night was _her_ time.

"Alright that's enough." Kakashi stood and casually walked towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"That was good. You two have come far since the last time." He smiled from underneath his mask.

"Now let's retrieve Sakura and we'll be done for the day." He looked towards the tree he had previously seen Sakura practicing at and raised an eyebrow curiously when he could not see her bright pink hair.

"Hey where'd Sakura-Chan go?" Questioned Naruto.

Sasuke sighed once more stuffing his hands inside the pockets of his shorts.

'Hm. I can't sense her chakra anywhere nearby.' Kakashi walked towards the tree and inspected the marks from her Kunai's. He sighed and slowly shook his head.

As he walked back towards his two students he spoke. "It seems Sakura has gone home and so should you two."

"But why'd she leave so early?"

"It's none of our business dobe." Sasuke sneered.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!" Naruto clenched his fists and shouted at Sasuke.

"Now now, enough arguing. Meet here tomorrow at the same time. I'm sure Sakura will be there too." He stared at them with a smile before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto stuck out his tongue at Sasuke andplaced his hands behind his headwalking towards his apartment.

Sasuke turned completely ignoring him andtrudged towards his home.

That night, a beautiful full moon shone bright in the sky. A sleeping young girl engulfed in it's milky white rays.

* * *

Again as i said i know it's short but i just want to see if people are interested in reading it before I start to put any form of effort into it. One review before the next chapter and that's all im asking for. 


End file.
